A Good Cup
by BennieWaffles
Summary: When his favorite cafe unexpectedly closes for an entire week, he's forced to go to the innocent little coffeeshop across the street. And he never wants to go anywhere else. Multi-shot or something. Clace. OOC. AH. Rated Kplus.


**A Good Cup**

 **Sum: When his favorite cafe unexpectedly closes for an entire week, he's forced to go to the innocent little coffeeshop across the street. And he never wants to go anywhere else. Multi-shot or something. Clace. OOC. AH. Rated Kplus.**

 **A/N: Do you know how weird it is for me to write the word 'coffeeshop'? Just a little tip, if you go to the Netherlands and see a sign saying: ''Coffeeshop'', don't go in there. You see, a coffeeshop in the Netherlands is basically a shop... for cannabis. Although stoners are generally really fun people, they do speak a lot of nonsense and will probably force you into the nearest Domino's and fuck up your mind permanently with the** ** _weirdest shit_** **. Or maybe even a burger place, depends on what kind of stoner they are, really.**

 **Also, hi there.**

 ** _Also_** **, I had to search all of my reviews for the one that suggested something like this story, because, ultimately, that review was the one that inspired this. So, thank you xTheMorningStarx for your suggestion (which was a really long time ago).**

 **And hi. I've been gone for a long while, and I'm not even going to try to blame it on school, because... school's kinda great right now. It's me who's not so great. I feel like shit, and most of the time I wouldn't really care, but we just hit my favorite seasons of the year and I'm being a depressed little shit, unable to truly enjoy the cold. One of my 'best friends'—she doesn't really act like it, hence the apostrophes—is being a massive bitch because she asked me my opinion on her bio on Insta and I said it was cringy, so now she's ignoring me. Real nice. Aaand my very best friend on planet earth, who I love very very very much, is apparently going to Tokyo for about 2 years.**

 **And I've got a massive crush on this guy, but me being the depressed, socially anxious little turd that I am, I'm way too afraid to tell him. And I know that I probably never will, which just about causes an instant breakdown. I'm already crying, yay.**

 **Enjoy :)**

...

...

...

'' _Fuck_.'' He growled, desperately pulling at the door, even though he knew it wouldn't budge.

The ' _Closed_ ' sign was mocking him, the note with ' _Sorry for the inconvenience'_ was spitting in his face.

'' _I need my fucking coffee!_ '' He banged his hands against the door.

Obviously, Jace wasn't much of a morning person.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder—poor guy—and Jace was about to give the person a piece of his mind when he started speaking.

''Mate, you can always go to Java Jones.''

His eyebrow raised involuntarily. ''Java-what-now?''

''Java Jones? Best coffee in the city?'' The guy seemed almost shocked Jace didn't know the place.

''Do you know how big this city is, mate?''

''Do you know how good their coffee is, _mate_?''

Jace sighed, giving in. After all, the man needed his coffee. ''Fine, where is it?''

''Across from _Nephilim_ , the tattoo shop,'' He paused, looking Jace up and down, ''You ought to know it.''

''Yeah, I know it. Thanks.'' He hurried off before the guy could answer.

Jace knew it alright—in fact, he _owned_ the place. So why hadn't he heard of the coffeeshop before?

He stomped back the way he'd come, crossing the street without looking, which resulted in a few angry honks.

He came to a stop in front of a quirky little shop and realized he _had_ heard of it before, he just never connected the name to the place.

The place was rather old-looking, with a retro light up sign, spelling out: '' _Java Jones''_ , the 's' looking a tad bit crooked.

The entrance was a large mahogany door, inbetween two floor to ceiling windows, spreading the entire width of the shop. He could see a few people, spread out in brown leather booths and chairs, all sipping happily from a cup of whatever they bought.

Jace opened the door, hearing a little bell as he did so, before suspiciously making his way over to the counter. Where Taki's was all scantily clad waitresses and somewhat decent tasting coffee, annoying pop music in the background, this place was a breath of fresh air. All the waitresses were wearing old-fashioned uniforms, the music was tasteful—sounded like jazz or blues—and the most delicious smell ever filled his nostrils: the scent of freshly ground and brewed coffee.

Needless to say, he was already in love with the place.

And he definitely couldn't complain about the girl behind the counter.

''What would you like?'' Her smile was blinding, in the best way possible. Her pearly whites brightened her green eyes, such a contrast against her pigmented lips. _God_ , he sounded like a teenage girl, even inside his own head. And he hadn't even started on her hair, which was pulled up into a high ponytail, but that didn't stop it from curling all over the place in all its fiery glory. He really needed to stop.

His eyes stayed on her for a bit too long, before he tore them away and up to the sign above her head.

''I'll...'' he hesitated for a bit, eyes scanning over the impossible amounts of coffee, ''have a large americano, with a shot of hazelnut.''

She nodded, not even bothering to write it down, and started grabbing things. ''Milk, sugar?''

''Don't laugh but... three sugars and lots of milk.''

Her gorgeous face immediately pulled into a grimace. ''I can't even laugh at that... that—that's just coffee murder.''

He shrugged. ''Sorry, sweetheart, I need my energy.''

''What for?'' She looked up at him curiously, her lip tucked between her teeth.

He didn't know how or why, but this girl did stuff to him with the simplest of gestures.

''Work.''

She grabbed his cup from under the machine, throwing some sugar and milk into it before handing it to him. ''That'll be €2,55.''

He let the coins fall onto her waiting hand.

And just stood there, staring at her as she waited for him to take a seat somewhere, or walk out the door.

''... Was that all?'' Her eyebrows were raised, voice clearly indicating that she was expecting him to leave.

''Yup.'' He leaned his elbows on the counter, merrily sipping his coffee.

She stayed silent for a little while longer, glancing behind him every now and then to see if more customers had arrived. They hadn't.

''So...''

''Yes?'' He couldn't help his smirk, just like he couldn't help staring at her.

''Aren't you going to leave?''

''Hmm...'' he pretended to consider it, ''I might, but I might not.''

She looked at him pointedly. ''You do realise my boss is giving me a really angry stare?''

''I'm the costumer, don't you have to keep me happy?''

Her face was suddenly a lot closer to his, as she leaned her elbows on the counter as well. ''How could I keep you happy?''

''Well,'' he glanced down at her uniform, '' _Clary_...''

He saw her tuck her lip between her teeth as he let her name roll off his tongue.

Meanwhile, he was just hoping to who ever was up there that that was her actual uniform and that she hadn't borrowed it from someone else. _That_ would be embarrassing.

''I would be ecstatic if you went out with me.''

She seemed to consider it. '' _If_ I go out with you... will you let me get back to work?''

He couldn't stop the smirk from growing on his face. ''Of course.''

''Alright.''

His smile was practically blinding.

 **A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiii. You have no idea how many times I opened this file, just stared at it and shut it down again. Sometimes I even wrote a word or two. Yeah, I know. Very professional. I'm pre-writing a story right now, and I've no idea what I put in those recommandations of the day, so I'm just not going to put one here until I figure out exactly how up-to-date the story is. Times are all mixed up in my head right now, so I'm going to need to double check that first. Sorry if you were hoping for one. Although...**

 **Tiny recommendation of the day: a band I recently discovered and really got into, Explosions in the Sky. They're really so very different from any other band I've listened to—they're an instrumental rock band. Now, I love me some rock, but fuck, this is better than pretty much anything I've ever heard. I love it so so so much. Definitely give it a listen sometime.**

 **I'll probably write a part two to this if you guys want me to, but right now I just want to upload something because I feel really guilty for not having done so in such a long time. Oh. I just checked and it's only been three months, and that's not that much time. But it honestly felt like a century, so I still feel guilty.**

 **Right, so...**

 **Fav :)**

 **Review xoxo**

 **Waffles out.**

 **(it feels so weird to say that again help me)**


End file.
